Warriors: Alliegance
The story of 3 cat warriors:Graystrpie,Millie, and Scourge travel with a human that was once a Warrior and unite to stop DarkStar and DarkClan the great evil that once threatend the StarClan. Equienox Saga Chapter 1: Gate of Destruction Voice:Many moons ago in the the time where there was no clan,just StarClan.There was another clan of great evil,known as DarkClan.DarkClan waged war with StarClan that seemed to last an eternity in hopes of controlling the universal balance.They were defeated and were casted down to center in which is now known as the 'Four Chosen Clans'.StarClans power could not bind them for much longer,because once the Equinox began DarkClan will consume the clans and wage war once more.Only one can stop DarkClan and their sadistic leader DarkStar.He goes by the name of Scourge.I am Rockfeather and my job is to watch over him in his quest to redeem himself. Meanwhile,Down at the Warriors center territory.It rains and and a body underneath the ground is struck by lightning.The body is unearthed itself from his grave. Scourge:Finally,I have been awaken and now free to roam the Earth.How long have i've been daed?And why have I been resurrected? Voice:Because,StarClan needs you. Scourge:*looks behind hhim only to see a Twoleg wearing a fuzzy gray coat*What?A Twoleg that can understand me?How could this be? Voice:I am not a Twoleg,but a Warrior reincarnated as a Twoleg.I am Rockfeather.I have been sent to guide you on your quest. Scourge:Quest for what? Rockfeather:Within 10 days the Equienox will open the Gate of Destruction. Scourge:The what? Rockfeather:It holds a great evil called DarkClan.We put it in the center of the "Four Chosen Clans" as a safeguard.But StarClan's powers cannot hold them for much longer.They are being lead by a cruel,tyranical leader known as DarkStar,The Shadow Bringer.If he and his clan come back they will consume all the clans and wage war with StarClan once more.Only this time Star Clan is weakend.And the only peron to match DarkStar's power is you,Scourge. Scourge:Why on Earth should I help save the clans?They all hated me! Rockfeather:Only because you were raised by hate! Scouge:Let the clans die! Rockfeather:You will be greatly rewarded for helping us. Scourge:Oh yeah?And what kind of reward is that? Rockfeather:Peace and eternity in StarClan. Scourge:I don't need StarClan. Rockfeather:At least do it for yourself. Scorge:*thoghts:I could help him so I can show i'm the best there is!All of Warriorkind will be beneath my paw!*Ok,I'll help Rockfeather:Thank you,Scourge. Scourge:I am only doin' this to prove i'm the best. Rockfeather:So be it,but we will find some companions. Scourge:Companions?What ever for? Rockfeather:You will need some campanions on your quest. Scourge:I don't need companions.*starts to walk* Rockfeather:Scourge you will need some companions to help you succeed.You only were resurrected with one life. Scourge:*turns his head back around*Then why ressurect me at all? Rockfeather:Like I said,Scourge.You have a chance to redeem yourself. Scourge:Yes I do.I must find Firestar and kill him for having me dead! Rockfeather:No!I meant you never believed in StarClan.Why did you think we have 9 lives? Scourge:I thought they were bluffing. Rockfeather:And anaways why would go out of your way to kill your brother? Scourge:My Brother!?*Thoughts:It appears that this guy my past than I never new.Maybe if I coperate,I could find somemore of my unknown past*Do you also know of my father? Rockfeather:Yes,I do.I will tell you anout him in some time later.I need to find some companions.*walks off* Scouge:Yes,you do that,while I go claim revenge on that cowardly kittypet!*runs of to find Firestar* Meanwhile back at ThunderClan Firestar:*looking at the progress the ThunderClan cats are making**sigh*Its good to see everything is better now.*sees a terribly injured cat*.Oh no!*rushes over*.What happend? Cat:Its Scourge.He wishes to fight you*falls*.Go and send him back to his grave.*dies* Firestar:Scourge?Alive?It can't be,its only been 3 moons since his death.If he says its Scouge it must be him.*rushes off into the woods* Meanwhile in the woods Firestar: Hmm, Where is he? He's supposed to be here. Scourge: Looking for me...brother. Firestar: *sees Scourge* Scourge: Or should I say half-brother. Firestar: I don't have a brother! Scourge: I never thought anyone as foolish as StarClan would bring me back.*starts circling* Firestar: StarClan brought you back? But it was StarClan would wanted me to kill you! Scourge: I guess they had second thoughts *lunges at Firestar* Meanwhile Rockfeather: I know the two around here somewhere, but where? Where? *sees Graystripe and Millie walk by* Oh.